


养狗日记

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 收养类, 查查是个毛球, 艾瑞克脑洞清奇, 跨物种的谈恋爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 单身多年的吸血鬼艾瑞克兰榭尔捡到一只小奶狗，随后发现这是他最不喜欢的物种之狼人。他把小崽带走了，叫他查尔斯。伤心的查尔斯想知道为什么自己姓兰榭尔，考虑到艾瑞克并不承认自己是他的父亲。艾瑞克告诉他，除去儿子，配偶也可以姓他的姓。吸血鬼x狼人AU





	1. Chapter 1

正经的怪物与人类社会，种族分别是：人类、僵尸、树精、狼人、吸血鬼和龙。  
艾瑞克作为一只吸血鬼，虽然有些奇怪的怪癖和坚持己见，但都隐藏得很好。他有几个亲密的朋友——“三年街头偶遇一次、彼此点头致敬的那种亲密友好”——都知道他对血族身份的认同，比如，坚持不喝血液替代品或动物血液，选择只喝昂贵的人类血液；同时，他又喜欢把自己和同族区别开的怪癖，比如，他也不爱睡在棺材里，他喜欢睡在柔软的床里，并经常在白天活动，穿着高领衫，尽可能遮住自己的皮肤，偶尔夜间睡觉。  
艾瑞克没有伴侣，这在血族里是比较少数的，考虑到他的血族朋友艾玛弗罗斯特，以及……似乎也找不出来第二个血族朋友了，他还有一位龙族朋友，阿扎佐，他们都条件优越，但始终没有和谁建立过长久的亲密关系。  
他们三位都离群索居，有时候两位血族陷入了冬眠没有及时醒来，阿扎佐偶尔会好心地在春天把他们从坟墓里刨出来。

在一个漫长的冬眠后，艾瑞克没有等到他的朋友把他刨出来，他自己扒开了深层土地里的僵冷土壤，接着，睡了个安稳觉的艾瑞克，醒来第一件事情就是捡到一只毛球。  
哦，一只奶狗。  
嗯？  
等一等。  
艾瑞克抽着鼻子闻了闻趴在坟头的毛球，震惊地发现这可能不是狗，而是他最不喜欢的物种之一，狼人。  
（顺带一提，艾瑞克最不喜欢的种族分别是人类、僵尸、树精、狼人，以及部分的龙和吸血鬼。）  
毛球终于看到一个活物，本能地摇尾巴求救，两眼含着泪水，毛球甚至饥饿到喊不出声音，更别提变成人形了，看样子他被抛弃了。  
“癞毛秃头。”吸血鬼艾瑞克对饥饿肮脏的毛球下了结论，并嫌弃地把自己从坟头的位置挪了挪，结果那只狼人像是傻了一样用没长全牙的嘴咬住他的裤子，呜咽着。  
艾瑞克把小狼人踢开，站起来走了。

他看到他非常不喜欢的一只血族在不远处的坟墓里醒来，恩沙巴努尔，这是一位年龄比艾瑞克年龄要大数倍的吸血鬼，长相可憎，颇喜欢沾花惹草，擅长沽名钓誉。恩闻到了小狼人的味道，想把毛球捡走，好给自己充斥名誉的门面，“博爱的平权主义者”，什么狗屁的噱头。  
艾瑞克看到恩走过来，和自己点点头，算是一个过得去的招呼，然后他弯腰看向小狼人。  
那只小家伙居然用嘴咬了恩的手，转过头向艾瑞克叫起来。  
艾瑞克好笑地看着这一幕，他心情格外愉快。  
他打定主意，走过去，伸出两只手指夹住毛球，要把他带走。  
恩拦住了他：“嘿，这可不是你的，谁都知道你不喜欢狼人，我怕你虐待这可怜的孤儿。”  
“谁说的，他现在开始，就是我的。”  
“你甚至没有给他取名字，你今天才苏醒。”  
“那又怎么样，他叫查尔斯。”  
毛球“Rua”地答应着。  
艾瑞克抱着查尔斯扬长而去。

艾瑞克作为一位离群索居的吸血鬼，这只意外捡来的狼人恐怕是他活了很多年的意外了，他不得不克服了很多交际障碍，以及花了很多时间习惯狼人的味道，但他仍然有很多愤怒和不满，这体现在他教育小家伙的挫败上。  
“查尔斯，不要大叫。”  
“查尔斯，也不要一直小声呜咽。”  
“查尔斯，夜里七点之前不准嚎叫，七点准时嚎叫，好让我醒来。”  
“查尔斯，你必须学着变成人，而不是一直是狗。”  
“查尔斯，吃饭要优雅，既然你变不会成人型，就安静地舔你的食物，不要吃得满桌子都是。”  
“不准打哼哼，也不准让我帮你挠脖子，叼飞盘过来也不行。”  
“不准吃个没完，也不准挑食。”  
“不要把牛奶舔到鼻子上面，蠢狗。”  
“不要扑我。”  
“不可以睡我的卧室，去你的狗窝里躺着。”  
……  
查尔斯还是一只小狼呢，尽管他很聪明，在艾瑞克那得到足够的生命供给营养后，他也真的快被艾瑞克养成一只狗狗了。他至今还不会变成人类，他也没觉得哪里不对，除了被艾瑞克训斥的时候一直塌着耳朵无法反驳和辩解之外，他还是很喜欢这一切的，因此，对于艾瑞克老呵斥他要“学着变成人”这一点，我们的小狼查尔斯实在是不太能懂。  
在经历了漫长的拉锯战后，艾瑞克终于忍让到允许小狼睡在自己卧室的床下，他也花了很久才能喜欢双脚一挨地就先摸到热乎乎的一团毛物，就好像他花了很久才习惯一打开房门就看到泫然欲泣的一对狗狗眼在门口望着他，吸血鬼的城堡总是容易冷的，小狼就一直睡在他门口的冰冷地板上。  
艾瑞克后来在房间里铺上了羊毛毯子。

一只吸血鬼养一只被抛弃的小狼人这个消息，总是很具有爆炸性的，特别是当这位吸血鬼是一向神秘又冷漠的艾瑞克先生。  
“那位专注于金属制造、偶尔也会参与到建筑设计的荣誉市民艾瑞克兰榭尔？天哪！我要爱上他了！”大家这样说着。  
有人拍到艾瑞克抱着一只小狗出门。  
艾瑞克穿着灰色风衣，大白天也戴着宽大的灰色帽子，灰绿色的眼睛在阴影下闪闪发亮，他形容肃穆地抱着一团蠕动的小家伙，那小家伙一会儿扒在艾瑞克肩头一个劲嗅闻他的脖子，企图舔他，一会儿又把头转向外面世界，两只耳朵竖着，瞪着一双蓝色眼睛看着车水马龙，并开始大叫，那听起来就是“汪汪！”  
“闭嘴，查尔斯，做个好孩子。”  
“汪汪！”  
“那个是给树精吃的零食，你吃了只会掉毛。”  
“汪汪！”  
“不行，我不会买的。”  
吸血鬼在阴天的早上抱着一团毛球进入了“民事登记处”。  
一位美丽的人类小姑娘接待了他：“请问有什么需要帮您的吗？艾瑞克先生。”  
“我要给他进行人口登记。”  
小狼安静地待在他的怀里，没有呜呜乱叫，也没有舔得他一下巴口水，查尔斯似乎是被这个消息震惊了。  
“请问登记的原因？”  
“每个公民都有合法登记的权利，”艾瑞克瞪了她一眼，“因为只有这样我才能收养这只小狼人。”  
小狼彻底不动弹了。

回家了之后，查尔斯安静地趴在艾瑞克的膝头，让艾瑞克安静地看完了几张工程图，回复完信息，喝完两袋血液，又喝了一杯威士忌，他在吃中饭的时候也没有啃得满桌子都是，也没有在喝牛奶时砸吧嘴，舔得一脸白点，晚上睡觉的时候，他犹豫着跳上了吸血鬼的床，试探着靠近了吸血鬼的怀抱。  
艾瑞克看着这只小狼的小心翼翼，叹了口气，伸出了手臂。  
“查尔斯。”  
查尔斯呜咽了一声。

艾瑞克一觉起来，天都黑了。  
他觉得很安详，继续闭着眼睛睡了一会儿。  
接着，他发现有什么东西在自己的床上，毛茸茸触感不见了，一种滑溜溜的玩意儿……  
感到威胁的吸血鬼猛地睁开眼，扑过去露出獠牙卡住了那个东西。  
是一个人类的孩子，棕色卷毛，长长的，很小，被卡住喉咙呼吸困难，但却不挣扎。  
人类？  
那小孩睁开了一双艾瑞克无比熟悉的蓝色眼睛。  
是他养的小狼终于学会变成人了，尽管比正常狼人变成人慢了一年多，但艾瑞克相信这时间一定没有白花。  
变成人的查尔斯说的第一句话是：“呜嗷嗷嗷嗷……汪汪！”

“太笨了，”艾瑞克在第二天的餐桌上继续训斥查尔斯，这孩子还太小，个头才到艾瑞克的膝盖上方一点，得坐在艾瑞克专门找人安置的儿童座椅上才能够到餐桌，“用手捏住勺子来喝牛奶！不准伸出舌头舔！查尔斯，把你的眼泪收回去！”


	2. 养狗日记（中）

查尔斯越长越大，我是说，狼的本型。但是从人型角度上看，查尔斯仍然是一只迷你小不点，只要出门，都想让艾瑞克抱着自己。  
吸血鬼在看了很多本《优秀狼人宝宝，我能行》、《狼人小宝贝的天性！小恶魔？小天使！》、《轻松教育出精英之狼人篇》、《狼人宝贝的成长食谱·断奶篇》、《八百个让狼人宝宝发音清晰的小妙招》等等等等乱七八糟的育儿教育书籍后，艾瑞克仍然没弄明白教育喂养狼人崽子的一整套科学可信赖的方案，但这只吸血鬼列了一长串购物表格，比如狗咬胶、钙粉、新鲜整只的小型动物、定期喂养动物肝脏做的馅饼或者布丁……艾瑞克长叹一声，更加喜爱吸血鬼本族了：“一群蠢狗。”  
五花八门的教育学让艾瑞克烦不胜烦，他决定按照自己的想法来养孩子。  
即便是这样，他也明白被抛弃过的查尔斯过度抗拒和外界接触不是好事情，不可以让小孩子过度依赖自己。因此，艾瑞克拒绝了查尔斯眼泪汪汪的求抱抱，这很不容易，作为退让他紧紧牵着小孩子的手，而查尔斯一般是紧紧抱着艾瑞克的大腿，吸血鬼几乎是一步三拖地带着他面对外面的世界。  
尽管吸血鬼和狼人都是夜行物种，当这对奇异的养父子从外面回来的时候，拉拉扯扯的夜行购物活动让他们彼此精疲力尽。艾瑞克坐在餐桌旁，让佣人给自己和小孩子端上他们日常饮食——一大杯新鲜血液，以及一只新鲜的整兔，扒皮洗净，锻炼小查尔斯的咬合力。  
小孩子眼泪汪汪地坐在儿童餐椅上，眼泪吧哒吧哒掉下来，他一整天都没有变成狼型被抱着出门了，他不知道做错了什么。  
艾瑞克烦躁地扯下自己的领带，瞪着小崽。  
查尔斯的泪水是源源不断的，他不知道发生了什么，当他变成人型的时候，艾瑞克一直在鼓励表扬他，但却再也不抱着他、也把自己从吸血鬼的主卧里撵出去了。  
艾瑞克看了看小孩子，突然哼笑了一声，他走过去，把小孩抱起来，接着他坐回自己的椅子上，把小男孩放在自己的腿上。  
艾瑞克对一旁的佣人偏了偏头，佣人把小孩子的餐具食物都移到了艾瑞克的面前——确切地说，是移到了坐在艾瑞克怀里的小孩子面前。  
小狼发出咕噜声。  
艾瑞克终于享受起了片刻的安宁。

吸血鬼睡了一个好觉，等他起来悄悄打开房门的时候，发现一只狼卧在他的房间门口睡着。吸血鬼的城堡依旧发冷，小狼就一直睡在他门口的冰冷地板上。  
艾瑞克太阳穴上的青筋跳了跳，查尔斯第二天又欢天喜地地卧在了主卧室的床下。

艾瑞克很快就掌握了和幼儿说话的技巧，轻声、慢速，重复几遍，偶尔得吻一下查尔斯，但是他不太吻查尔斯，因为查尔斯会抱着他亲个没完。  
查尔斯是被遗弃的，所以抗拒外面的世界。他守着冷漠又傲慢的艾瑞克，最多在小城堡周围一圈花园里撒欢跑一跑。自从艾瑞克外出时不再抱着他后，查尔斯努力地改变他的养父对他的一切意见。他总是不愿意外出，但狼人长得非常快，没多久，他的狼型长得和一个成年人差不多了，尽管人型仍然是个孩子，因此，他一直赖在艾瑞克的大腿上吃饭，直到艾瑞克告诉他，你已经是个大孩子了，你明天都要去学校上学了，会有很多小狼人和小吸血鬼，你会有更多更多的朋友，大家都坐在自己的位置上吃饭，而且你坐在我的腿上太沉了。  
他撇着嘴不情不愿地下去了，偌大一张餐桌，他几乎是紧紧黏着艾瑞克的手臂位置吃饭。  
艾瑞克感觉这只小狼像是有什么亲密接触饥渴症似的，如果不抱在一起吃饭，就得抱在一起睡觉。

艾玛弗罗斯特和阿扎佐上门拜访，艾玛在零下十三度的夜晚穿着雪白的裙子，她的皮肤闪闪发亮，好像和雪夜融为一体。  
小查尔斯警惕地抱着艾瑞克的大腿，瞪着这个美丽的陌生女人。  
……然后小狼发现艾玛身后还有一个高大的男人，他黑红色的脸和黑夜融为一体，几乎分不清出轮廓。  
奇异的造访者让小狼抬头看了眼自己的监护人，艾瑞克没什么表情地瞪着他们。  
查尔斯的狼耳朵噗的一下就出来了，他下意识地咧嘴发出低低的吼叫，但对于一只成年的吸血鬼和成年龙来说，这种吼叫基本等于小猫挠门。  
艾玛蹲下来，和小狼平视：“你好呀，小狗狗。”  
查尔斯忍无可忍，露出长齐的牙：“我不是狗！”  
艾瑞克发现小狼已经濒临忍耐极限了，他用手搂了搂紧紧缩在他身边的孩子，对两位老朋友干巴巴地说：“见到你们太高兴了。有什么事情，说吧。”  
“真的吗？”阿扎佐警惕地说，“把我们关在门外，零下十三度的低温，让你的小狗对我们露出牙，这是待客之道吗？”  
“有事说事，没事快滚。”  
“以后春天我再也不会把你刨出来了！”

无论查尔斯多不高兴，他也只能看着艾瑞克让艾玛和阿扎佐进了家门。  
艾瑞克对一直想要露出牙来威胁对方的小狼感到一种愉快的无奈，他抱起长得飞快的小狼——狼人的童年期和少年期特别短暂，几乎是一眨眼，他们就会长成成年体型，外貌也会变成青年，告诉查尔斯要去乖乖睡觉。  
查尔斯皱着鼻子不受控制地想要露牙，领地受到威胁的狼人的本能罢了。  
艾瑞克握住他的下巴，用一种愉快的又相当压迫的腔调说：“永远不要对我露牙。”  
查尔斯呜了一声，乖乖地缩回了楼上。  
吸血鬼回到一楼的大客厅里和两位久别重逢的老朋友喝酒。  
查尔斯变成了狼型，柔软的肉垫让他走路无声无息。他缩在楼梯口，把耳朵紧紧地贴着地板。

“当我们旅游回来听到传闻，都觉得不可置信，你居然真的会养孩子，还是你最不喜欢的狼人，大家都以为你被感化了，博爱的平权主义者什么的，”艾玛吸着一杯血液，快乐地告诉艾瑞克关于外界的风言风语，“我猜你是到了青年危机的时刻，你知道，人类在二十多岁的时候也有这个阶段，大概就是不愿意生崽，但是又爱意无处发泄，于是养猫猫狗狗，端着一杯茶四处走来走去，’乖乖’、’乖乖’地在家里喊来喊去。我看你现在挺像的，看看你抱着那孩子的样子，我打赌塞巴斯汀肖要是见到了，一定要从骨灰盒子里爬出来。”  
塞巴斯汀肖，是查尔斯从来没有听过的名字。他的耳朵立了起来。  
一个沙哑的、好像被火灼烧过的声音：“兰榭尔，那狼人叫什么名字。”  
“查尔斯。”艾瑞克的声音。  
“他姓什么？听说你收养了他，为此我们都打赌下个十年度的荣誉市民还是你。”艾玛说。  
“姓兰榭尔。”  
空气好像停滞了。  
“连我也要吃一惊了，”那沙哑的男声平稳地说着，“你把你继父肖从家里撵走，把他送上审判台，他死前你还剥夺了他姓兰榭尔的权力，结果你捡到一个毛球，就给了他你们家族的姓。你为什么不自己生一个孩子？”  
“为什么？”艾瑞克感到莫名其妙，“我并不需要孩子，查尔斯也不是什么乖乖狗，你们该看看他咬坏了我多少家具，他刚捡来的时候几乎逢门必挠，逢柜子必咬，你们得感谢自己来的时机很好，不然家里全是摇摇欲坠的木头家具，弥漫着狼人口水的味道。”  
“你没有回答我的问题。”  
“我可不是傻乎乎的有问必答的树精，也不是有求必应的民事登记处的人类服务员，我看不出来有什么必要满足你们的八卦之心，特别是一个吃了我的一头猪，一个喝了我两袋血后。我碰到毛球，捡回来养，但我可不是他爸妈，他也不是我的孩子，我如果需要继承人，我就去婚恋生育办事处登记，献出精子，获得一个小吸血鬼了。”  
正在喝第二代血浆的艾玛好奇地问：“那你为什么要给他你的姓呢？你知道我们血族多看重姓氏吗？”  
“这个嘛……”艾瑞克也被难住了，这似乎是某种水到渠成的必行之举，他沉吟了一会，“好了，现在你们吃饱喝足，快滚吧！”  
艾玛和阿扎佐被踢出了兰榭尔家的大门，一个嘴里叼着半袋血液，一个嘴里叼着半只野猪腿。

查尔斯缩回了主卧室的房间地板上，等到艾瑞克回到房间准备睡觉，查尔斯从地板一跃而起，窜到了监护人的怀抱里。  
艾瑞克搂着小狼，感到这孩子在自己怀里拱来拱去，他把手伸进查尔斯的嘴里，查尔斯乖顺地张开嘴，艾瑞克感到一条柔软温热的器官在来回舔动吮吸自己的手指，这感觉奇异暧昧，艾瑞克不再去想，只能摸到查尔斯的两只锋利的犬齿，告诉怀里马上要变成青年体型的小狼人：“永远不要对我露出牙齿。”  
小狼点点头，口腔里的活泼的小舌头吮了吮他的手指。  
艾瑞克拿出了湿漉漉的手指，用力亲吻了他的嘴唇，吸血鬼的吻，又冰凉又有麻醉感。  
查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，他把脸凑上去，激动地来回吻着吸血鬼。  
吸血鬼无语地看着薄被下突然多出一条大狼尾巴，拼命地摇啊摇。  
他吻了吻激动得变出尾巴的小查尔斯：  
“快快长大。”

查尔斯语言进步飞快，懂事得更快。  
有一天他回到家，讨好地扬起脸望着心不在焉喝着血液的吸血鬼说：“爸爸。”  
活了一百多年的吸血鬼第一次差点被血液呛死。  
吸血鬼严肃地进行了一场大型家庭教育，他循循善诱地告诉小狼崽子：“我是艾瑞克，可不是你的爸爸。你爸爸是只野狼杂种，比傻狗还不如。”  
“但是你养了我，我的姓是你给我的，你是我爸爸啊。”  
吸血鬼狐疑地思考，这种拧巴又狡猾的对话似乎只有树精和树精之间才会发生的。他真的捡到的是一只小狼吗？  
在苦口婆心说了一通后，查尔斯终于不再喊他为父亲了。  
“妈妈。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克将屡教不改的小崽子揍了一顿，他干脆利落地扒开小狼的裤子，用力地开始打他的屁股。小孩子的屁股很白软，容易红肿也容易消肿，肉厚，打起来啪啪作响，极具震慑效果，并且屁股也有痛觉神经，揍起来痛而不伤智力，正是家长发威的最佳地方。  
在揍头几巴掌的时候，小狼挣扎着很厉害，并且露出了牙齿，发出低吼声。  
艾瑞克警告他：“不准对我露出牙，不然我就把它们全拔了。”  
查尔斯的耳朵变成了小狼的耳朵，它们塌下来，紧紧贴着头，查尔斯把牙收了起来。  
艾瑞克一边揍他，一边思考起到底自己看的是哪一本育儿教育书籍里写的，“可以适当体罚小狼宝宝，但只能打屁股，因为不会让他们的大脑受损。”  
查尔斯无论如何都不算小宝宝了，但如果现在再不打一顿，艾瑞克怀疑以后就打不动了。  
抓住最后教育良机的艾瑞克摁着啜泣的查尔斯，将他像翻饼子一样翻了个面，小孩子脸憋得通红，鼻涕吹出个巨大的泡泡，查尔斯一抽噎，把鼻涕泡又吸回了鼻腔。  
有洁癖的艾瑞克痛苦地闭着眼，把小狼人扶正了：“你要记住，我是艾瑞克，既不是你的父亲也不是你的母亲，我是你的监护人。”  
一厢情愿的小孩子嗷地一声哭起来，抱着他的脖子，把鼻涕全蹭在艾瑞克雪白的衬衫领子上了，艾玛和阿扎佐的谈话让他一直心有余悸，他不想被艾瑞克讨厌，也不想艾瑞克把他抛弃。  
艾瑞克搂着他，一只安抚地拍打着查尔斯的背部，好让小狼平静下来。查尔斯好像脑袋长在了艾瑞克的肩窝处似的，死活不愿意再出来。  
“我告诉过你我不是你的父母，你也没有这么喊过我。”  
“威廉史崔克喊我是没有父母的野种，”集体生活遇挫的查尔斯一抽一抽的，狼耳朵也一动一动，痒痒的，很让人分心，“我才不在乎呢。我有你。”  
“那你为什么还坚持要在今天喊我，甚至让我生气？”艾瑞克对威廉史崔克有点印象，那不正是恩的养子之一嘛，迟早有天艾瑞克要咬断那个小杂种的喉咙。  
“因为我希望你不要抛弃我。虽然你让我姓了兰榭尔，但是你不愿意做我的父母。你只说你是我的监护人，我的养父。如果我长大了，你会剥夺我的姓，不要我吗？”  
“……”艾瑞克看着怀里的小崽，其实小崽的个头快到艾瑞克肩膀了，但查尔斯的脸还是圆滚滚的孩子气。艾瑞克凝视着坟头捡来的小狼，查尔斯的蓝眼睛好像一片迷你海洋，无辜又纯洁，他的头发是柔软的棕色卷发，深夜里像是黑色的，皮肤雪白，嘴唇鲜红。  
某种隐藏着被刻意忽视的声音在悄悄放大，有什么在躁动。  
他俯身吻着查尔斯的红嘴唇，像是品尝一样吮咂着：“永远不会。”  
查尔斯用鼻子蹭他的鼻子，沉浸在安慰里：“我们俩要永远在一起。”  
“当然。不过那你得快快长大，我的小狗狗。”

“并不是只有父子才能用一个姓，有时候，伴侣也可以。”  
查尔斯睡着了，还露着一对狼耳朵和狼尾巴，他紧紧抱着艾瑞克的腰，好像一松手，监护人就消失不见了似的。  
艾瑞克用手把玩着毛茸茸的耳朵，轻声告诉他。


	3. 养狗日记（下）

“成长意味着个体能完全面对对性的理解和需求。”  
——这条真理来自擅长胡说八道的作者。

查尔斯认为自己长大了，他变得羞愧、躁动、面部容易充血、老想嚎叫，他可以话多得可以让威廉史崔克对他避之不及，又内向腼腆得让艾瑞克安心静气。  
这是为什么？  
查尔斯伏在监护人的脚下思考这个问题，吸血鬼凉凉的手指摸着他的脖子，他已经是一头体型壮观的狼了，此时大狼查尔斯只想翻出肚子，拱一拱监护人。  
“你没有参加集体嚎叫的活动。”艾瑞克研究着工程图。  
“我不想去。”查尔斯的声音很闷。  
“胡说，你还是小崽的时候，听到人类讨论白菜涨了几毛钱都要嚎叫一阵子，”艾瑞克毫不留情地说，“我告诉过你永远不准骗我。”  
艾瑞克不准的事情太多了，不准骗他，不准对他露牙，不准夜里七点之前嚎叫，不准吃鱼吐鱼皮，不准睡觉的时候不穿衣服，不准挑食，不准不定期洗澡。  
查尔斯只好沉默地盘成一大坨缩在艾瑞克的脚下。  
艾瑞克踢了他一脚：“为什么不参加集体活动？你参加过第一次，罗根说你表现得很好。”  
罗根是一位成年的领头狼人，体型“硕大无朋”（艾瑞克的点评），发型是可笑的猫耳。作为老师的罗根很喜欢学生查尔斯，但罗根不怎么和艾瑞克对付，因为艾瑞克后来借机把讥讽查尔斯的威廉史崔克吊在小树林里“聊了一聊”，被谈话的史崔克拒绝向老师、养父坦白这次“聊天”的任何内容；而主动谈话的吸血鬼是一位曾经把恶毒继父碾压到死的荣誉市民，既擅长无痕犯罪，又很擅长威胁恐吓，恩拿他也毫无办法。  
罗根虽然很不喜欢史崔克，但也不太待见艾瑞克这种鄙夷秩序、看不起狼人的家伙。罗根希望查尔斯可以多多参加狼人的集训，查尔斯的领头感很强，多加训练一定是一位出色的狼人，因此他希望吸血鬼不要过多干涉狼人的训练。  
罗根真的误解了艾瑞克，因为对集训有唯一干扰的，只是查尔斯本人。

查尔斯被监护人又踢了一脚，他抱住艾瑞克的脚来回蹬着玩。他声音很低，耳朵塌下来，发出呜呜的声音：“我不喜欢集训。”  
“为什么？”  
查尔斯死活不说话了。  
这天白天，查尔斯格外黏糊，他死活要和艾瑞克一起睡觉，吸血鬼把报纸掼到床下，查尔斯的耳朵贴着脑门，一双狗狗眼可怜地闪烁着。  
“……每个月总有这么几天。”艾瑞克训斥着，然后卷着查尔斯进了被子。  
查尔斯在光线暗淡的房间里看着睡着的吸血鬼，他看起来永远不会老，永远和冰封春日里醒来时那样，有种不真切的英俊，浑身寒气的吸血鬼，睁开眼睛的时候居然是茫然。那时候的查尔斯还是个毛球，他只觉得他非常好看，现在他大概也说不出别的话。  
他把自己缩进监护人的怀里，他不愿意告诉他为什么不爱集训。

狼人集训一般都是这样的，集体嚎叫，挨个嚎叫，确认这场嚎叫的主导者，然后集体嚎叫，最后奔跑，角力式的摔跤和跳跃，最后一起小憩并变回人型。但是在这个过程中，年轻力壮的青年狼人往往会随之启蒙性意识、发展性冲动，并且有所指向地增强领地意识、占有欲和头狼意识。  
查尔斯对勃起并不会感到羞赧，但是他对勃起时想的对象感到羞愧，他也不知道为什么当自己的性器有点不太听话的时候，他只想奔跑回家，在地板和吸血鬼身边打滚蹭蹭。他现在仍然不喜欢离开家里，诚然狼人集训和集体活动会让他活力无限、乐在其中，但离开了所属之地，看不到喜怒无常的艾瑞克，他就感到暴躁和不快。  
查尔斯的体型慢慢固定下来，他曾经为自己矮小的体型感到难过，但这种体型除了在格斗的时候显得特别灵活之外，还有个好处就是永远可以蜷进吸血鬼的怀抱。  
查尔斯不能想象自己会因为太大只而睡不进艾瑞克的怀里，那太痛苦了，与这种痛苦相比，他宁愿自己一辈子都是“小短腿狗”（艾瑞克曾经这样很讨人厌地嘲笑过他）。  
他用鼻子嗅了嗅艾瑞克的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔他的喉结，然后狼人心满意足地感觉到一切都是熟悉的味道，他就蜷进了艾瑞克的怀抱里，睡觉了。  
等到小狼开始轻声打呼噜的时候，吸血鬼睁开了眼睛，他把手搂了搂舔他脖子的“小狗狗”，一条腿搭在小狼的腿上，然后才真正睡起觉来。

小狼做梦了，在梦里，他看到了吸血鬼教训史崔克的那一幕。  
吸血鬼心血来潮想来接查尔斯，结果看到已经变成成年体型的狼人在狠狠摁倒还是小狼体型的查尔斯，史崔克在这种有明确地位确认的争斗里显得格外亢奋，因此他双眼充血，某些部位也充血，有点昂然挺立。  
史崔克倒未必想得到要对查尔斯怎么样，但那种下意识的征服感是所有青年狼人都会热衷追寻的，这种征服胜利感会引发性欲的亢奋。  
吸血鬼把变成完全的狼型的史崔克揪住，吸血鬼毫无表情地把他的尾巴一把薅过——简直不科学，那尾巴看上去有艾瑞克那么大。  
查尔斯第一次看到艾瑞克露出獠牙，他薄薄的，总是不怀好意嘲笑小狼的嘴唇，突然就露出了从不为查尔斯所知的獠牙。  
吸血鬼在阳光下站着，如火的阳光让他的面部呈现骇人的烧伤状，这只暴怒的吸血鬼似乎完全不在乎这些，他的牙变得尖锐，肌肉鲜明，而刚进入青年期而力大无穷的史崔克也愤怒地冲过来，似乎完全把校规抛诸脑后——然后被艾瑞克闪躲摔在地上，接着吸血鬼用力卡住他的喉咙，把狼人揪住咽喉，史崔克痛苦得连咆哮都喊不出来，最后被逼得变成人型，但他的狼尾巴还没有完全收回去，于是吸血鬼趁着狼人在拼命呼吸氧气的时候，把他的尾巴尖钉在树上，史崔克的哀嚎让查尔斯瑟瑟发抖，他从来没有见过监护人真的生气的样子。  
最可怕的是，当艾瑞克开始抽打史崔克的时候，艾瑞克看上去仍然和平时毫无区别，他的表情很平淡，绿眼睛闪闪发亮着笑意，偶尔他抽打史崔克用力过猛，额头的头发散落下来，他会用手往上捋一下。  
史崔克的哀嚎最后变成了痛哭和求饶，当恩赶来的时候，一切都被艾瑞克收拾干净了，史崔克和艾瑞克有了某些“小小的秘密”，当艾瑞克愉快地告诉自己的死对头（其实也是前东家）的时候，史崔克面无血色地赞同着。  
小狼在梦里僵硬着身体被艾瑞克拥着肩头带回了家，艾瑞克心情很好地甚至抱着他吃了一顿，查尔斯坐在艾瑞克的腿上，感到这个人是如此的陌生又如此的——  
他说不出来，他把脸埋在艾瑞克的脖子里，哭了。  
吸血鬼把杯子放下来，揉搓着小狼的圆脸，亲昵地告诉他这就是为什么不要对他露出牙，因为没有人会比他的牙更锋利。  
艾瑞克问查尔斯是不是吓坏他了。查尔斯哭着说不出话，他想为史崔克感到悲伤和愧疚，但又不愿意艾瑞克为此道歉；他既想抱住艾瑞克，为他所做的一切感到隐蔽的如释重负；又想把他推远，因为他发现某些时候的艾瑞克陌生得令人发怵；他永远不应该把艾瑞克推远，因为他的监护人是如此的有保护欲。  
这种保护欲是不是只针对自己一个人呢？  
艾瑞克告诉他，当他以后有了伴侣，或许那个人就变成了首要保护对象，同样，当查尔斯以后长大了有了伴侣，他也会有更重要的对象，但在这两个日子来临之前，他们恐怕都还是得相依为命着。  
查尔斯希望艾瑞克永远不要有恋爱对象。  
“我们永远在一起不好吗？”  
艾瑞克抬高了眉头。  
他的监护人是怎么回答他的？  
“我的小狗狗，有时候你就是喜欢把一切都想得太理想了。”  
他亲了亲查尔斯的嘴唇。  
查尔斯是怎么回应的呢？

查尔斯从睡梦中醒来，发现自己紧紧地搂着艾瑞克，他的阴茎彻底勃起，很不礼貌地抵着监护人的大腿。  
他羞愧地想要把自己撤出来，发现早已清醒的艾瑞克正在傍晚的暗淡光线里安静地看着他。  
“我……”  
艾瑞克亲了亲他的脑门，告诉他无需感到羞愧。  
艾瑞克的手搭在了小狼人的性器上，被捏住的小狼想要扭动挣扎，又不敢动一丝一毫，吸血鬼看着他一眼，慢慢伸手在根部揉了一把，小狼发出喘息声，吸血鬼翻了个身子伏在小狼上方，绿眼睛静静地看着蓝眼睛。  
艾瑞克用手揉捏着、卷动着、刮蹭着，小狼眼里泛起生理性泪水，他凝视着额头出汗的监护人，嘟着嘴巴，好像在索求着另一样东西。  
艾瑞克没有理他，他的那只手专心致志地伺弄着年轻人，小狼想要得到一个吻，但是吸血鬼始终不给他，查尔斯要哭了，也快到了，这个时候艾瑞克突然停止了动作，看着小狼扭来扭去，他坐了起来，把查尔斯也拉起来，让他的两条又白又直的腿盘住自己的腰部，就这么坐在怀里继续撸动着，小狼最后一直在呻吟呼喊，查尔斯整个身子往后仰倒，露出了洁白柔软的脖子，吸血鬼克制对抗着本能冲动，把头埋在查尔斯的肩窝处感受着大动脉的跳跃，所有的血液涌上头顶也涌向下体，直到表情迷离痴缠的小狼射了出来，吸血鬼把沾满黏腻的手伸到鼻子前闻了闻，把可疑的白色液体涂了一点在查尔斯红得滴血的嘴唇上，用力亲了一口。  
查尔斯下意识地追逐着等候已久的亲吻，那两片薄唇似乎吃了一惊，接着忍无可忍地伸出舌头探了进来，将查尔斯搅了一通。  
当艾瑞克把查尔斯放开，自己像个混球一样走进淋浴室冲洗，并且丝毫不顾小狼的尴尬和羞愧，直接坐在一楼神情自如地喝着一袋血液的时候，脸红得几乎可以煮鸡蛋的小狼想起来自己当时是怎么回应的。

“我的小狗狗，有时候你就是喜欢把一切都想得太理想了。”  
他亲了亲查尔斯的嘴唇。  
查尔斯像个傻子一样扑了上去，用力地回吻着艾瑞克。他是被艾瑞克一手养出来的，没什么不妥感，对所谓的道德禁忌也毫无概念，他还不知道恋人间怎么亲吻，只是在各种情绪的极度混杂中用力吮吸着艾瑞克的嘴唇。  
艾瑞克好像很意外，他由着自己胡闹，接着笑了。  
“快要长大了，我的小狗狗。”

这对外界看来是养父子的——我也不知道该怎么形容这种关系——的吸血鬼和狼人组合，陷入了某种尴尬的境地。查尔斯不再毫无顾忌地黏着艾瑞克，并随时对艾瑞克的出现表现出从未有过的复杂情绪——面部通红、胆怯小心、冲撞愤怒，他经常缩在一旁凝视着大吃大喝毫无异样的吸血鬼，表情含羞带怨。  
艾瑞克对这一切的反常毫不在乎，他和往常一样对待查尔斯，当查尔斯表现出对亲密举动的抗拒时，艾瑞克一般挑高眉毛，嗤笑着说：“怎么，青春叛逆期啦？”就不再重复这种举动了。  
没到半个月，查尔斯发现自己和艾瑞克的距离远得无法再远，艾瑞克似乎无知无觉，烦恼的只有自己。  
在查尔斯准备和监护人（其实马上就不算了，他要成人了）郑重谈一次话的时候，艾瑞克消失了。

陷入恐慌的查尔斯这才发现，自己除了这只吸血鬼和自己在一起的日常生活之外，似乎并不了解他的分毫，以至于当他消失的时候，自己甚至找不到任何人来询问。  
查尔斯多年的担忧似乎成真了，在某种心照不宣的尴尬下他的监护人在他即将成人独立之时，不再和他在一起了，他抛弃了他，以一种仁至义尽的方式。  
当阿扎佐和罗根前来拜访这对父子的时候，阿扎佐和罗根几乎认不出来查尔斯了。  
这位以秀美面容出名的狼人，满脸胡茬，长长的头发打着结，浑身发着酒气，在一个乱七八糟的巨大卧室里，查尔斯蜷在床头柜下，羊毛地毯上全是酒瓶，酒瓶里有一个查尔斯。  
在罗根的咆哮声里，查尔斯完全无动于衷。  
阿扎佐只好好心地提示他，艾瑞克五年一度的冬眠期可能提前了两个月。

查尔斯守在一个坟墓前。他变成了狼型，他来回嗅闻着土壤的味道，直到确定那下面埋着一位傲慢、无常又不按理出牌的吸血鬼。  
小狼的眼泪掉了下来，艾瑞克是真的想要离开了，他冬眠的地方换了，而且连告诉也不告诉他一声，小狼准备等着春天再次到来的时候，他会把他刨出来，用力叼着脖子，把艾瑞克拖回家。  
在这个十年一遇的极冷冬日里，没有了吸血鬼的身影，家里是这样的空旷，没有人把他从床上踹下来，让他回自己的窝里睡觉；也没有人再一边抱着哄他一边研究工程图了；也没有人会在自己被嘲笑是没人要的野狗时出面了，也没有人一边给自己拿着毛巾擦吃了一嘴血沫子的脸一边训斥他；他的狼耳朵和狼尾巴没有了逗趣的功能；同样，也没有人在睡觉的时候搂着他亲吻他的嘴唇，好像他是某一种糖果，也不会有人在睡觉的时候把腿架在他身上。  
查尔斯变成了狼型，每夜睡在空无一人的主卧大床下面，好像某一年的某一日里，吸血鬼把门打开让小狼从房门口睡进卧室的地板上，为了回报吸血鬼专门铺了羊毛毯好不让他冻着，他干了什么呢？咬了一口艾瑞克的床柱子。  
阿扎佐提醒他，过了这一个冬天，艾瑞克很可能会进入求偶和繁衍期，因为他提前入眠正是为了春天储藏精力和体力。  
查尔斯缩在床下，仿佛某个人的呼吸还在耳边，他想了想阿扎佐所说的，光想一想就心痛得好像有人拿着钉子在捶打他的心脏，又愤怒得好像一把火在烤着他的肺腑。  
那么自己会有伴侣吗？这个问题似乎也是不可想象的。  
狼人查尔斯在昏昏欲睡的孤独中想到他唯一一次被艾瑞克揍的时候，他和艾瑞克说：“我们俩要永远在一起。”  
艾瑞克怎么回答的呢？  
“当然。不过那你得快快长大，我的小狗狗。”  
查尔斯委屈地想，我已经长大了，你快回来吧。

离春天还有大概一个多月的时候，有人就看到一只接近成年体型的狼人，一直蜷缩在一个吸血鬼冬眠的坟墓前，等着春天的到临。


	4. 番外（上）如何驯服一头狼

艾瑞克从寒冬中苏醒，闻到了他的小狼人的味道。  
正上方，六英尺左右。  
艾瑞克还闻到了一股伤心的味道。这种伤心只能被他捕捉到，闻起来是苦艾、雪松、皮革、乳香、麝香，还带了一点点盐的味道，差不多就是泪水的那种咸度。  
艾瑞克在冬眠醒来的茫然里慢慢梳清了思路。等到他的小狼人去吃饭的时候，他动作敏捷地溜之大吉了。

查尔斯麻木地吃完一条大马哈鱼后回家睡了一觉，他准备下周就把艾瑞克刨出来，哪怕吸血鬼会生气，他也不必天天担心了。第二天一早，查尔斯就赶回了墓地。  
他发现属于艾瑞克的那块泥土已经被翻了个遍，留下了一大块空空的方块，看起来正能容纳一位成年吸血鬼的体型。  
查尔斯呆呆地站着，开始嚎啕大哭。

查尔斯一边走一边哭，哭得好像一只毛毛狗，连爬带滚地回到了他们的家里。  
家里空荡荡的，只剩下一条硕大的鱼骨（被查尔斯吃的）在盘子里发出无声的嘲笑。  
查尔斯失魂落魄地坐在了地板上。  
过了一会，他站起来，走到后花园里，大吼起来：“你怎么敢！你怎么会离开我！你怎么敢！”  
没有回声。  
查尔斯知道那只吸血鬼真的敢。

三天的时间里，查尔斯找遍了这城市的角落，但都没有他监护人的身影。  
查尔斯迅速地憔悴了。吸血鬼冬眠醒来后消失不见，看样子打定主意要抛弃他了。  
第四天晚上，在查尔斯喝了一整瓶酒后，大门打开了。  
谈笑风生的吸血鬼先生绿眼睛闪闪发亮，拥着一位美丽的吸血鬼小姐出现在门口。  
查尔斯站起来，酒精麻痹了他的口舌，也麻痹了他的愤怒。  
艾瑞克看起来好得不得了，他把头发剪短了，看上去更加精悍，他吻了吻那美丽娇小的吸血鬼小姐，转身看到了查尔斯，他吃惊得不得了：“哎呀，我的孩子！你怎么成了这个样子！”  
查尔斯从未有过这一刻般憎恨着酒精、桌布、夜晚、世界，他就不该傻乎乎地守着吸血鬼的墓地长达五个月之久，他就不该吃那条该死的大马哈鱼让这只吸血鬼溜之大吉，他就不该执着什么雏鸟情结，他就不该相信艾瑞克的鬼话连篇比如他们永远不会分离，就不该安静地任由吸血鬼办好收养手续，他就不该出生。  
查尔斯在严重的耳鸣声里，脑子乱哄哄的，他没有把盘子和酒瓶扔到那只吸血鬼面前，他甚至不敢露出他的牙齿，他摇摇晃晃站起来，说：“很高兴见到你，艾瑞克，以及这位……”  
“玛格达，您好，我一直听艾瑞……”  
“这位美丽的玛格达小姐，祝你们夜晚愉快，我睡觉了。”  
“你还未成年，不应该喝酒。”他的监护人皱着眉头。  
查尔斯额头的青筋跳了跳。  
既然你已经完全放弃了，既然你已经完全抛弃了，我像是个迟到的傻子，等到现在才明白，但是你不愿意再等我了，你为什么不愿意多等一会——  
查尔斯有太多疑问堵在喉咙里，想要询问和咆哮，想要乞求又想挽留，但他什么都说不出来了，他把唯一的勇气用在了转身上楼上。  
他听到那美丽的玛格达小姐忧虑地问：“嘿，亲爱的，他没事吧……”  
亲爱的。  
他想，多亲密的称呼，他也可以有这样称呼某人的机会过。多愚蠢的世俗顾忌。多迟钝的不快快长大的自己。  
他不知道自己除了睡主卧之外还有什么别的房间，当他还是个毛球的时候，艾瑞克不允许他睡主卧，给他准备了一个卧室，里面有一个温暖的狗窝。  
他进了那个几乎从没踏入过的房间，小小的狗窝甚至容纳不下他的一条腿了，灰尘厚重得让他泪流不止。  
查尔斯意识到自己失恋了。

他缩在灰尘和黑暗里。  
他等着有人来找他，说：“小狗狗。”  
但是没有人。  
白天来了。

他睡了很久，或许也不怎么久，玛格达小姐偶尔会留在家里吃饭。  
他试着夜不归宿过，但艾瑞克很快就出现在同一个酒吧里，告诉酒保这里有个未成年狼人。  
异性恋的酒保一脚把查尔斯踢了出来。  
查尔斯睡在灰尘里很久，他生病了。  
在高热里他冷得哆嗦，好像回到了某一年里，他快死了，缩在坟墓前，好体面离开人世。  
一双冰凉的手把他带走了。  
他想，哦，我唯一的，我亲爱的。  
一个熟悉的、冰冷又具有麻痹性的吻，亲走了查尔斯滚烫的泪水。

等到他终于好了点，恢复意识醒来时，他在熟悉的主卧室里。  
他睡在他的那个枕头上，本能般紧紧地蜷在一个人的腿边，他的双手紧紧地抱住那双腿，他顺着腿往上看，是又瘦又精韧的腰部，接着是一双绿眼睛。  
艾瑞克忧虑地看着他：“快好起来，小狗狗。”  
吸血鬼把书扔开，也滑进了被子里，他把查尔斯揽进怀里，小狼蜷在冷淡的怀抱里，感到糊涂，这是梦吗？还是之前一切都是梦，现在才是真实的？  
吸血鬼亲吻了他烧得皲裂的嘴唇，那久别重逢的吻湿润又甜蜜，查尔斯用力地回吻。  
吸血鬼把小狼人按住，说：“嘘，好狗狗，好查理。快睡吧。”  
查尔斯委屈地说：“我已经长大了。”  
吸血鬼愣住了。

等到查尔斯病完全好了起来的时候，他算是和他的监护人和好了，他神情很萧索，经常半睁着眼睛缩在他监护人旁边，这一阵子玛格达没有来他家，查尔斯本能地不想提她。那是一位美丽动人、亲切可爱的小姐，爱上艾瑞克这种混账这种倒霉事，只需要查尔斯一个人受苦就行了，实在是犯不上拖上一位无辜小姐下水。  
查尔斯坐在艾瑞克的大腿上，把头埋进艾瑞克的怀里，这样想着。  
“我听罗根说了，在我冬眠的时候，你酗酒、抽烟、偶尔吸一口大麻，”艾瑞克的视线没有离开工程图，“干得好啊，青春叛逆期，是吗？现在为什么坐在我的大腿上？我以为你这个年纪的孩子都期待着独立，渴望监护人的承认，要另立门户了。怪不得是考上了美国的学校，想要离家出走啦？”  
“……”查尔斯不说话，任由艾瑞克发淫威。  
“以前的事情我不想多说了，你生病了也是咎由自取，以后再也不准这样胡闹，”兰榭尔的家长这样说着，“收拾一下，玛格达小姐要来吃饭。”  
查尔斯发出低低的吼叫。  
艾瑞克瞪了他一眼，小狼偃旗息鼓地闭嘴了，但他的狼耳朵噗地冒出来，塌着脑门，显得灰心丧气。

玛格达小姐快乐地坐在桃花木椅上，喝着一杯血液和艾瑞克谈笑风生。  
领地里进来了这样一位姑娘，又和正值求偶期的艾瑞克亲密无间，查尔斯感到了真的痛苦，但他不敢再忤逆艾瑞克了，他们好不容易才和好。  
玛格达小姐举着杯子快乐地说：“祝搬家顺利！”  
等一等，搬家？为什么？是要分家了吗？  
查尔斯的怒火终于发作了，他站起来把盘子一摔，瞪着艾瑞克，眼泪掉了下来，玛格达小姐惊呆了。查尔斯跑走了。

玛格达：“你不去找他吗？我以为你告诉他了你们要搬家去美国。”  
艾瑞克不为所动地说：“我还没来得及告诉他，因为解除收养手续还是有一点麻烦。”  
“他知道你要解除收养关系吗？”  
“他不知道，知道了会更难过，”艾瑞克耸耸肩，“刚长大的孩子总是不愿意听人说完话的，他们会有自己的一套想法，我告诉过他不准对我露出牙齿。”  
“太过分了。你这个控制狂、自私的混球。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”

艾瑞克在树林里找到了爆炸成一团毛团的查尔斯。  
他靠近这只完全狼化的狼人，用手摸着他的额头。查尔斯的攻击性被激发了，他咆哮着，用爪子摁倒他的监护人。  
艾瑞克在心里掏出了一个小本本，记下了这笔账。  
“我本想一切都安置妥当再来告诉你，由你决定，但玛格达不知道我的想法，提前告诉了你。我打算搬家到美国定居，不再回来。你的大学邀请函中有几所美国的大学，我想如果你愿意我们可以一起选个地方。但是我需要解除我们的收养关系，这涉及到一些手续，因此拖到现在……”  
“你要抛弃我！你要解除收养关系！你要剥夺我的姓名！你说过你永不和我分离！”  
“我并不会剥夺你的姓名，我也说过我们永不分离，我们有分开过吗？冬眠醒来我有事要去做，没时间告诉你，离开了三天而已，你高一的时候去的那几天野餐也没告诉过我。”  
“……”查尔斯卡壳了，接着悲愤的狼咆哮着，“但你要离开我，你要找别的人和你在一起！”  
“呃，”吸血鬼为难地说，“我好像从来没有保证过我不会不找伴侣，也没有保证过我伴侣的种族问题，你知道，我是个博爱的平权主义者，而且考虑到你并不喜欢我靠近你……”  
查尔斯还是太小了，他跳进了艾瑞克给自己挖的所有的坑，并在吸血鬼理直气壮的指责里感到羞愧和愤怒，他当然该愤怒，查尔斯一直被牵着鼻子走，狗屁的平权主义者！但似乎自己并没有任何正当理由……  
“说你永远不会离开我！说你只有我！”查尔斯咆哮。  
“玛格达小姐只是一名律师，处理我的财产转移。我当然可以只有你，但是你会只有我吗？”艾瑞克用手摸着查尔斯湿漉漉的鼻子，凝视着狼人。  
查尔斯愣住了，月光下艾瑞克的眼睛好像温柔的绿宝石，要滴下露水那样澄澈，吸血鬼的眼里有无穷的期待，又有无限的准备，他既可以永远这样凝视热爱着查尔斯，又可以像这样目视着他就别离永不再见。  
查尔斯从暴躁的狼型变成了人，他趴在艾瑞克的身上，尾巴贴着地面，语无伦次地呜呜哭起来：  
“我会只有你，我想告诉你，我长大了，我终于快快长大了，你回来吧，我一直在等你，我从深秋等到初春，准备把你刨出来，但是你走了，没有和我说一声，我只想告诉你我长大了，你回来，我什么都懂了，你回家吧，我一直都很乖，我再也不会对你露牙了，我再也不会喝酒去酒吧了，我不会夜里七点之前嚎叫了，我会很乖很乖，你要和我在一起，你说过你永远会和我在一起，我们永不分离，……”  
艾瑞克拍着小狼的背部，心碎和痛惜席卷着这只良心未泯（大概吧）的诡计多端的吸血鬼，他长叹一声……  
“宝贝儿，我们回家吧，你现在没穿衣服，我怕有树精举报我们。”  
“……”


	5. 番外（下） ：如何驯服一头狼

吸血鬼艾瑞克带着他的狼人查尔斯在英国的最后三天里，去了民事登记处和人口管理处登记，解除了领养关系。  
人类女性（现在不能说是小姑娘了）忧郁地问这位和当年一样穿着风流倜傥的的吸血鬼先生：“这是为什么呢？艾瑞克先生，难道你不爱他了吗。”  
这很容易理解，毕竟整个城市的人们都慈爱地看着冷血无情的吸血鬼是如何把毛球抚养成一个小伙子。查尔斯小时候挂在艾瑞克的大腿和脖子上出行的样子，至今都是大家津津乐道的美好画面。  
空巢吸血鬼养大了小狼人，现在谁也不想看到吸血鬼孤苦伶仃了，毕竟他们发现艾瑞克先生的心里也不全然是反人类、反社会、有仇必报、锱铢必较，大家坚信他冰冷的表皮下是一颗温柔、和煦、善良、真诚、羞涩的内心。  
艾瑞克以一种罕见的温柔回答了他往常绝不会回答的八卦问题：  
“因为只有这样，我的养子才能成为我的配偶，严格来说，成为我的合法老婆。现在，把证件给我，好的，谢谢，再见。”  
艾瑞克不理会呆若木鸡的办事处人员，带着满脸通红的查尔斯出了门，不理会身后的女性突然划破天空的尖叫声，坐上一早就等在外头的黑色轿车，抵达机场。  
“机票和证件。”他对脸红得快要冒出狼耳朵的查尔斯说。  
真不公平，查尔斯愤愤不平地想，一边掏出准备好的东西，他有预谋抛下一枚重磅炸弹级别的留言，就此远走高飞，临走前也要运筹帷幄地搅浑水。  
艾瑞克看到了证件，伸出了手，小狼兴高采烈地牵住了艾瑞克的手。  
吸血鬼翻了个白眼：“我是说把我的证件给我。”  
小狼紧紧地牵着他的手，快活地不理会他的抗议。

从英国搬家到了美国，艾瑞克的安排下一切都按部就班着。  
查尔斯看着满地蹦哒的僵尸、满大厅嚎叫的狼人们、满大街抽烟吃热狗的人类们，感受到了新世界的新奇。  
一只龙捏着一本色情书，一边嘿嘿地笑一边飞，这和另一只专心致志舔冰淇淋的龙撞了一下尾巴：“哎哟！吓我一跳！”  
他忍不住也嚎叫了一声，并兴高采烈地宣布：“我爱美国！”  
他扭头看向吸血鬼。  
艾瑞克面色阴沉地瞪着他，小狼瑟缩了一下，拎着箱子夹着尾巴乖乖地跟家长走了。

新家也只有一个大主卧，小狼心满意足地和他的艾瑞克睡在一张床上。  
艾瑞克偶尔帮他用手解决一些生理性问题之外，艾瑞克并不采取进一步行动，当面色绯红的小狼提出什么要求的时候，吸血鬼往往好笑地看着小狼视死如归地主动帮忙什么的时候，他往往逗弄着小狼：“你能帮我什么？”  
“帮你……像你帮我一样……”  
“我怎么帮你的？”  
“你明明知道！”  
“我不知道啊，查尔斯，我帮你的太多了，小时候你边吃兔腿边走路结果掉到树精的洞里，我都得找僵尸借绷带，做成绳子把你给捞上来。”  
“……”  
“你要帮我干嘛？说啊？”  
“帮你……用手帮你，把……呃……你的生殖器……给舒缓压力。”  
“我的老二也没有什么压力吧，它很正常的，难道说你想跟小艾瑞克打个招呼？”  
“你！”查尔斯把艾瑞克扑倒。  
吸血鬼用手搂住几乎是赤裸的查尔斯，摸着他光滑雪白的背部，他亲了亲怒火中烧的小狼：“别着急，小狗狗。”  
呸，着急个屁！  
查尔斯当然不敢说的，他只能把脸埋在吸血鬼的肩窝，等着灼烧感从脸上褪去。

艾瑞克和查尔斯展开了一次严肃的家庭谈话。大意就是，查尔斯是成年狼人了，他有自主选择权，也有自主放弃权，他有足够的控制力，也有足够的自我意志和保护能力，艾瑞克没什么必要把他捞出来。  
查尔斯欢天喜地地展开了他的新生活，研究、诗歌、社团以及更多的酒，汤力水，龙舌兰，好看的姑娘，好看的小伙子。这生活展开得特别顺利，不难想象，讨人喜欢的要素就那几点：长得好看、为人大方、活泼幽默、足够优秀聪明，查尔斯什么都具备，何况他还长了一双无人能敌的蓝眼睛，即便是有种族主义的僵尸教授们也对他的眼睛一筹莫展。  
艾瑞克也在展开着他在美国的新事业，他偶尔也会外出，他忙得很厉害，有时候查尔斯醉醺醺地回到家里，再醒完酒，可能会看到神情匆忙的吸血鬼从外面回来，艾瑞克的大衣还带着寒风的气息，他给了红扑扑的查尔斯一个冰冷的吻，又拎着登机箱离去。  
查尔斯刚开始的时候觉得没什么，直到后来一个人孤单地从酒吧里出来，欢笑着拒绝了朋友们外出住宿的提议，坐在家里翻着无聊的电视节目，他才感觉到缺了点什么。但不一样的是，他知道艾瑞克是真的无暇顾及这一切了。  
查尔斯想到不久之前在酒吧里被一个成年狼人摸了屁股，他像是被火烧了一样蹦起来，看到那人若无其事地转身就走，他才意识到艾瑞克再三告诉他的面对性骚扰的应对措施，他真的没什么实战经验，一般都是艾瑞克把这种混账给撵走，绿眼睛的吸血鬼站在吧台，喝着一杯威士忌，两眼瞥一下登徒子，那群人都会一哄而散，个别胆大的也不会跟气场非凡的艾瑞克正面冲突。  
查尔斯又想到不久之前他们庆祝查尔斯拿到了奖学金时，人，啤酒柱，口哨声、大腿舞、汗味、酒、香水、健硕的大胸和迷人的腿毛……等等，为什么腿毛会迷人？  
他笑得面部肌肉僵硬，踉跄着去洗手间想要清醒，结果看到一对正在操得翻天覆地的同性恋，男厕所，阴茎拔进拔出，一位吸血鬼和一位人类，吸血鬼看上去狂热得好像要吃掉人类，他发现了查尔斯，嘶吼嚎叫着让他滚开，贴着面色迷蒙的伴侣脖颈出对狼人露出了獠牙，查尔斯跑掉了。  
老天，他不是没偷偷背着艾瑞克看一点色情书籍和漫画——  
然后第二天那些色情书籍和漫画都不翼而飞，原本存放它们的箱子里留下一张德语字条。  
查尔斯捂着脸，从不小心看到同性恋性交场景到书里描绘的旖旎无限，再想到扫兴的监护人和他英俊的脸，给自己写了一张德语纸条，翻译过来是“好孩子不看色情书，再让我发现就剁掉你的狗尾巴”之类的。艾瑞克的老家是德国，他生气的时候会有点德语口语，听上去特别硬，查尔斯悲愤地想，该死，我现在也有点硬！  
小狼感觉自己像是守身如玉的大姑娘坐在空空冷冷的大房间里，好像是家财万贯但丈夫冷淡的那种年轻妇人，他瞪着自己笔直冲天的宝贝，忍不住凄凉地摸了摸。  
该死，完全没有那只坏心眼的吸血鬼所带来的激烈快感。  
查尔斯感觉不能再多想艾瑞克了，再想下去他这一晚都会失眠。

不太擅长手淫（因为这个工作一般都是艾瑞克尽心尽力）的查尔斯洗了个冷水澡，小狼人的头发可笑地塌在脑袋顶上，他等着艾瑞克回家。  
艾瑞克没回家，查尔斯决定不要再神经兮兮地自怨自艾，放轻松，别失眠。  
别失眠。  
别失眠。  
别失眠！

查尔斯一夜没睡着，他夹着尾巴去上课，“眼圈黑得好像一个丧尸”，一位僵尸教授这样慈爱地赞美了他的黑眼圈。  
查尔斯的狼耳朵气得要冒出来了，他使劲儿把它憋了回去，但蓝汪汪的眼睛里冒出了水，查尔斯真的想哭了。

在查尔斯失眠的第三天，他忍无可忍地开了一瓶酒——他本来从不会在家里喝烈酒的！  
查尔斯灌下第一口的时候悲愤地感觉自己像是一只弃妇。  
“但是你们并没有性交过呀。”查尔斯脑子里一个小小的声音（暂且称为“理智”）这样提醒着小狼。  
喝得醉醺醺的查尔斯蜷缩在主卧的床下地板上，感觉自己更惨了，自己不是弃妇，是一条弃狗！  
他忘记自己其实是条狼，看样子他和小时候也没什么太大区别，虽然查尔斯实在是聪明，但他的确要被吸血鬼养成一只狗狗了。

艾瑞克在凌晨时分回到了家。看在基督、上帝、玛丽亚或者什么鬼的面子上，连轴转的加班出差让他实在是烦不胜烦，每天晚上睡觉都摸不到一团热烘烘的东西实在是……见鬼的查尔斯如果不在家的话他就要……  
他踩到了一只毛茸茸的东西：“嗯？”  
喝多了正在呼呼大睡的查尔斯受到威胁本能地露出牙齿，一看到那双威严的绿眼睛他马上变成了人型。  
“我说过不准对我露牙——”  
“露牙齿露牙齿露牙齿露牙齿！该死的混球艾瑞克！抛弃了我！”  
艾瑞克对这种指责感到摸不着头脑：“我没有啊，我出差跟你说了。”  
“我不管我不管我不管！”  
“你喝了多少？我们要讨论一下你的酒精摄取是不是在——”  
“我要和你性交！”查尔斯响亮地说出了向往已久的豪情壮志。  
艾瑞克愣了，对着趴在自己身上牢牢摁着自己肩膀的小狼人看了又看 ，那双蓝眼睛有红血丝，但特别坚定、特别真心，然后小狼人打了个酒嗝。  
“你喝多了，等你醒来我们再——”  
“我喝多了喝少了都一样！我没有喝多！我要性交！现在！马上！和你！”  
“那你先去洗个澡，我好准备一下。”吸血鬼面无表情，看上去波澜不惊，似乎并没有被吓倒。

小狼真的乖乖翻下床去洗澡了，听着浴室里的水声，艾瑞克真是想要放声大笑。

查尔斯在洗澡的时候慢慢酒醒了，本来狼人对酒精耐受度就高，何况睡了一觉再闹一下再洗澡，他也实在无法装傻了。  
“喝酒壮胆啊，”查尔斯茫然地想，他的脑袋上又冒出了狼耳朵，“待会儿我们就要性交了。”  
查尔斯磨磨蹭蹭地洗完澡，含羞带怯地走出来，发现吸血鬼穿着睡袍坐在床上，对于夜行生物来说已经是睡觉时刻的白昼里，房间封闭遮光性极佳的窗帘隔绝了外界，安静得好像宇宙的黑夜，一盏乳黄色的灯点亮在他们的床头。  
这只天杀的吸血鬼居然若无其事地在看书！  
查尔斯气急败坏地冲过去——  
然后被艾瑞克摁倒在床上，吸血鬼亲了亲他：“你好啊，宝贝，对于你的初夜你就这么心急吗？”  
“混球！”查尔斯撕心裂肺地哀叫。

查尔斯一边悲愤一边看着艾瑞克轻松地把睡袍扔出床外，露出强悍开阔的胸膛和精瘦柔韧的腰腹，他的小臂健壮优美，上面有着金色的汗毛。  
小狼人查尔斯昏头昏脑地想，混球，多毛，男性魅力。他没有反应过来自己早就被扒得一干二净。  
艾瑞克看了看自己一手养大的崽子，就身高尺寸来说还是有点迷你，浑身雪白，有点肉，也长在合适的部位，小肚子和滚圆的臀部，适合多种体位的性爱，满足自己的揉捏趣味，查尔斯的大腿也肉欲得很可爱，夹住自己的腰部索求的时候，一定也很美丽。  
吸血鬼把这一切想法都告诉了查尔斯，并表达了自己的赞美之前：“看看你，我的孩子，你的小肚子和你的屁股，又圆又滚，无论是传教士体位还是后入式一定都很适合。”  
查尔斯的脸红得冒烟：“你能不能闭嘴，就开始操？”  
艾瑞克嗤笑了一声，把嘴凑近他的耳朵：“这是你的第一次，我会温柔的，不过你要是求饶，我可不会考虑的。”  
“谁会求饶……啊！”  
艾瑞克的手揉捏上了查尔斯的臀部，用一种从未有过的力度和方式挑逗着、威胁着，查尔斯哆嗦着再也说不出任何话了，艾瑞克的嘴咬住了查尔斯的耳廓，开始慢慢舔动濡湿着。  
这是一只言出必行的吸血鬼，也是对查尔斯无比熟悉的吸血鬼。

艾瑞克咬吻住了查尔斯的红嘴唇，他吻得很深，几乎是细密地在小狼的口腔里逡巡了一圈，接着缠住他的舌头，再然后就是模仿某种动作进行不怀好意地抽插。年少不经事的小狼没有过这种戏弄，他惊呼着、呻吟着，几乎融化在床单上，任由吸血鬼大快朵颐。  
吸血鬼从吮吻到红肿的唇部转移着吻向脖颈，那雪白的、活力的颈子在召唤这位控制力极强的吸血鬼的原始本能，为了不一口吞掉查尔斯，艾瑞克只能凶狠地咬出几个吻痕就不再停留，他的手也在分散着注意力，他趁着查尔斯情动的时候伸出了一根手指，插入了那隐蔽的入口，小狼几乎惊得挺起来，艾瑞克的另只手得空来回拍打查尔斯圆润饱满的臀部，勒令他放松，在这种怪异色情的拍打下查尔斯几乎不知所措地想要挣开情欲的漩涡，但他还没来得及反应，艾瑞克便弓着背吮吸到了他的乳头。  
艾瑞克吮吸着、舔动着那小小的凸起，查尔斯可从来不知道这里居然会有这么强烈的快感和令人羞愤的耻辱感，吸血鬼一边吸着他的乳头一边用手揉捏着他的屁股，查尔斯彻底被吞没了，他的腿不自觉地夹住了艾瑞克的腰部，双手抱着艾瑞克的头，吸血鬼后脑勺硬硬的发茬刺激着他的手心，他被吸血鬼笼罩住身下，扭动着呼喊着：“不……还要……不，更多……”  
艾瑞克的声音哑得好像一百年没有说过话：“到底是要还是不要？嗯？”  
回应他的只有一声噎住的抽泣。  
艾瑞克硬得要爆炸了，他的手指已经探入到第三根，他在那幼嫩的甬道里来回搅动、抽插，他看着查尔斯在自己的身下完全地打开，他扶住自己的老二，盯着查尔斯蓝色的双眼：“宝贝我要进去了。”  
查尔斯的眼神几乎都不能聚焦了：“嗯……嗯嗯……慢点……好大……嗯……”

很细致的前戏和准备工作没有白准备，查尔斯第一次被插入几乎感觉不到痛苦和撕裂感，考虑到艾瑞克的那玩意儿实在是大得不正常，查尔斯只在一片茫然中感觉到非常的涨。  
“怎么样，痛吗？”  
他摸了摸自己的小腹，什么也没摸到：“好满，好胀，都是你的。”  
这几乎激怒了艾瑞克，天生的淫物，艾瑞克在一种近乎劫后余生的庆幸里摆动腰部开始操起他的查尔斯。  
艾瑞克的那玩意儿又大又硬又粗，刚开始还温柔得可以接受，并控制住自己不要瞎喊，但当艾瑞克没干查尔斯几个来回就原形毕露出贪得无厌的本真面容，他那根玩意儿就不怎么温柔了。艾瑞克扶起查尔斯的一条大腿架在肩膀上，确定了猎物无法逃脱后开始用力操他，几乎完全抽出老二再完全插进去，淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的声音让人热血沸腾。  
查尔斯本不想叫床的，但他完全克制不住，只能哭着叫床，中间还夹着艾瑞克粗重的喘气和凶狠的逼问，查尔斯只能像他看过那些极有限的色情书里的荡妇喊叫着，诸如“太快了，受不了了”“好爽”“我是好男孩”“太大了，吃不下去”“都是你的”，查尔斯抽泣着说“我是艾瑞克的小荡货”的时候几乎上气不接下气并射了出来，但艾瑞克还没到时候，在查尔斯的不应期里艾瑞克像个怪物一样毫不留情地操着他，言语羞辱的快感使他的后穴收缩得很紧，他哭得一塌糊涂。  
艾瑞克把软绵绵的查尔斯捞起来，他硬邦邦的老二从查尔斯身体里滑出来，查尔斯以为一切都结束了，结果自己被翻了个面，艾瑞克把他的腰提起来，从后来操了进来。这种野兽交媾的体位几乎突破查尔斯想象力的极限，他想挣脱但下场是被死死地钉在艾瑞克的老二上。  
艾瑞克欣赏着眼前的美景，奶白色的肌肤，圆润肉感的腰部，饱满泛红的屁股，上面全是指印，然后一根黑红色的柱体来回操干着，他的查尔斯一边哭着一边耸动着迎合这种蹂躏，艾瑞克伸出手从后往前卡住查尔斯的脖子，吸血鬼被本能驱使贴上去，一边吮吻一边夸他做得很好，小狼人哭得更厉害了，但是很乖地高翘着屁股往后晃动，艾瑞克夸奖着他，浓重的粗喘：  
“真是我的好狗狗，你是我的好小狗吗？”  
查尔斯神智大概都被干散了：“我是艾瑞克的好狗狗……”  
艾瑞克射了出来。

查尔斯第二天被干醒的时候才想起来哭着求饶，但他的嗓子哑哑的，听起来更加“招人疼爱”。  
查尔斯请了几天的假，等他去学校的时候，尽管他别有用心地穿了艾瑞克的高领紧身毛衣（看起来跟宽松款似的），但狡诈的吸血鬼在他的后脖子那也吮吸出好几个标志，大概是他们doggies style的时候吧。  
查尔斯被询问“你有伴儿了？”的时候特别害羞，又特别得意。  
玩了一个学年的查尔斯看起来似乎要洗心革面了，他看起来格外的恋家，没事的时候就想走开，他偶尔也去酒吧，但会带着一个神色冷淡的吸血鬼，那只吸血鬼看上去大他了一些，表情英俊得冒寒气，金棕色头发偶尔垂下来遮住了额头，这时候查尔斯一般都会坐到吸血鬼的大腿上，用手把头发拨上去，然后就长在吸血鬼的大腿上似的。  
吸血鬼用手拍打着狼人的背部，把嘴凑到狼人耳边说话，狼人的狼耳朵一下子就冒了出来。

婚礼结束的时候，新人们被问到一个问题。  
“你们是怎么认识的？”  
“说来话长，他小时候要饿死了，我把他捡走并收养了他，后来我要解除我们的领养关系，他闹了很久，后来我提议结婚，他才作罢。”绿眼睛淡淡地说。  
“……”  
“千真万确，”蓝眼睛的那个真诚地说，“他解除了领养关系后好久都不怎么和我见面，还是我主动睡了他一次，我们才最终确定下来。”  
“……愿神祝福你们。”


End file.
